una gata más a la manada
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: encuentro de los cazadores blancos con una aliada, quienes buscan terminar con un androide asesino... no apta para diabéticos
1. Mission 1: Caída Libre

**UNA GATA MÁS A LA MANADA**

Por ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, incluyendo los de mi creación =3

Version Reloaded... conserva la misma esencia del primer intento, pero con algunos cambios

**MISSION 1: Caída Libre**

De noche como siempre, al acecho de su próxima víctima, los cazadores blancos esperaban el momento adecuado para iniciar la fiesta. Sobre un desvencijado tejado de láminas, perteneciente a una fábrica abandonada en el centro de la ciudad, las cuatro figuras observaban atentas los movimientos de las personas que abajo se encontraban, ajenas al espionaje.

La misión de esa noche parecía ser muy sencilla, consistía en acabar con una red de contrabandistas que llevarían un cargamento especial. Demasiadas veces lo habían hecho, tantas que ya habían perdido la cuenta, y las mismas que habían salido victoriosos, esta sería una misión rutina o al menos eso pensaban.

Estacionados a lo largo de la construcción había tres camiones que eran cargados con cajas de todos tamaños, las etiquetas correspondían a una marca conocida de juguetes, sin embargo distaban de ser inocentes artefactos. Las cajas estaban selladas, sin embargo por las investigaciones que les entregó Manx sabían que se trataba de un peligroso armamento que sería transportado fuera del país hacia alguna provincia del Medio Oriente.

"Muy interesante" Ken miraba a través de unos binoculares y comentó con ironía, "será una gran noche, sin duda"

"Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?" dijo Omi con impaciencia.

Ellos se encargarían de atrapar al líder de la banda, Masato Jun, un hombre cuya fortuna había sido fabricada a costa de inocentes, tráfico de armas y droga, sin contar su historial en el tráfico de personas y prostitución. Por su parte, el cargamento sería asegurado por otros miembros de la organización Kritiker, quienes lo esperaban unos cuantos kilómetros adelante. A final de cuentas los que llevaban a cabo el trabajo sucio eran los cuatro cazadores. En muchos de los casos, atrapar no siempre significaba capturar, como en esta ocasión, debían eliminar.

"Son demasiados" contestó Aya serenamente, "de ellos no tenemos que preocuparnos, esperaremos a que la vanguardia se adelante, el líder" señaló a un hombre alto vestido de traje y con lentes oscuros, "el se irá en el último vehículo, yo me haré cargo de él"

"Supongo que los restantes son para nosotros" Yohji suspiró, ajustando su reloj, "Muy simple"

Esperaron unos momentos más antes de ponerse en movimiento. Varios hombres armados subieron a dos carros compactos con vidrios polarizados ubicados en la parte delantera de los tres camiones que avanzaron a una velocidad por encima de lo normal, los camiones los siguieron.

Esa era la señal que los cazadores blancos esperaban. Sigilosamente las cuatro figuras descendieron, sin embargo Ken notó como una sombra desconocida se movía entre las vigas, a algunos metros de donde se encontraban ocultos. Con cautela dejó que los demás continuaran con la misión, mientras tanto el vigilaría desde arriba, estando al pendiente de la sombra. Sabía que sus compañeros lo harían bien aun sin él.

Después que el último camión avanzara, Yohji amagó al chofer de la limousine en donde viajaría Jun, mientras que Omi se hizo cargo de varios escoltas. Aya ya se había encargado de uno de los guardaespaldas, por lo que continuaría con el segundo, apuntando su katana hacia la cabeza de aquella persona, quien a pesar de tener el filo a escasos centímetros de distancia estaba confiado y sin miedo, la sonrisa en su rostro lo demostraba.

Yohji y Omi terminaban con su trabajo sin preocuparse por Aya y sin notar la ausencia de Ken. Este último había alcanzado a la sombra, que se había detenido justo arriba de la batalla del abisinio, alarmado observó como parecía apuntar una especie de pistola hacia su compañero, no permitiría que aquella persona arruinara su ventaja en la misión.

Sin detenerse a pensar, se arrojó contra la figura al momento que ésta disparaba, fallando su tiro y poniendo en alerta a los demás. Aya rodó sobre el piso, mientras que su oponente aprovechó la confusión para escapar en la limousine, poniendo a salvo Jun.

"¡Idiota!" gritó con furia la persona que disparó.

Ken estaba justo encima del agresor, sosteniéndolo por los brazos, mientras que su arma había caído al vacío. Vestía todo de negro, con una larga gabardina, también llevaba un pasamontañas por el cual se asomaba una mirada desafiante.

Mantenía un forcejeo constante y ninguno de los dos parecía tener la ventaja hasta que el encapuchado utilizó como palanca sus piernas y arrojó a Ken lejos liberándose. Por fortuna, el cazador blanco logró mantener el equilibrio evitando seguir el mismo camino que el arma de su rival. Sus amigos observaban la batalla que se desarrollaba en las alturas. Estaban peleando sobre una endeble viga, a cada paso que daban ésta vibraba y eso significaba que si la pelea se prolongaba por más tiempo, no resistiría demasiado.

Su oponente sacó una nueva arma, un látigo, que no dudó en utilizar en contra de Ken, atrapando una de sus manos, sin embargo el chico era más fuerte y logró halarlo hasta él, volviendo el ataque en contra de quien lo originó, con agilidad logró atarlo de manos y someterlo.

"No me gustan los asesinos que se ocultan detrás de una máscara" con una de sus garras retiró el pasamontañas, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir a la chica que se escondía sin hacer el menor intento por escapar, "¡Que…!"

"¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Ya me tienes"

El cabello negro, largo y lacio, le caía sobre los hombros, pero su mirada no había cambiado; unos ojos miel lo miraban desafiantes, haciéndolo dudar, situación aprovechada por ella, logrando soltarse y dando un ágil salto hacia atrás. Este ocasionó que la viga temblara y se quebrara en uno de sus extremos. Ninguno de los dos lo notó, estaban más atentos en estudiarse.

"¡Ken!" gritó Yohji, "¿qué sucede allá arriba?"

"Eso es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando" contestó, "alguien iba a dispararle a Aya y traté de evitarlo"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!" la chica gritó con toda la furia que desprendía su mirada, "arruinaste mi oportunidad, tu amigo no era mi objetivo"

Ken había cometido un grave error, pero considerando las circunstancias, debía vigilar que la misión no fuera arruinada, aunque eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió.

"¿Me estas diciendo que persigues al mismo sujeto que nosotros?" trató de concluir, estaba sorprendido.

"¡Siempre eres tan tarado!" continuaba gritando, haciendo ademanes con las manos que no demostraban más que enojo y unas ganas terribles de golpear al siberiano.

"¿Cómo iba yo a adivinar tus intenciones? Actuabas con sospecha y pretendías que me quedara viendo como atacabas a Aya, yo tampoco podía permitir que mi misión fracasara"

"No puedo creerlo" gruñó con rabia, "una oportunidad única y tu estupidez la arruinó. ¡Me las vas a pagar!"

Por mucho que hubiera intentado contenerse, el chico había terminado con su escasa paciencia, con rapidez corrió hacia Ken tratando de golpearlo, pero con ese brusco movimiento la viga terminó de romperse. Ambos cayeron, sin embargo, con reflejos rápidos, la chica lanzó el látigo hacia una viga cercana y sujetando a Ken con la mano libre, pero el peso de ambos era mucho y la madera no lo soportaría.

"Escucha bien, idiota" aun seguía enojada, "te voy a lanzar hacia esa pila de cajas"

"Yo no pedí tu ayuda" contestó indignado, pero su situación no estaba para orgullos.

"No lo hago por ti, sino por mi. Esto no resistirá demasiado y si no quieres que te suelte haz lo que digo"

"Vaya que tiene agallas" pensó el chico sin oportunidad de defenderse, la chica tenía razón y si quería salvarse debía cooperar con ella.

Empezaron a balancearse como si fueran un péndulo y cuando adquirieron la suficiente fuerza, soltó a Ken, quien cayó en el lugar sobre las cajas de cartón que amortiguaron el golpe. Omi se dirigió hacia el lugar de descenso de Ken, quien se encontraba un poco aturdido y con algunos raspones, pero sin lesiones graves.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de saltar hacia las cajas, la viga cedió y la volvió a caer, esta vez sin oportunidad de salvarse. En cuanto a Yohji, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien caía, fue en su auxilio, sin tener en cuenta que se trataba de una chica. Dio un ágil salto y la tomó en brazos, aterrizando cerca de los demás. Aya se había incorporado y tranquilamente alcanzó a sus compañeros.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Yohji respiró aliviado, "pero que tenemos aquí, una niña"

"No soy una niña" contestó con fiereza, pero visiblemente sonrojada.

"Por supuesto que no es una niña, es una salvaje" Ken intervino con un gruñido.

"Alguien quien te dio batalla" Omi se burló.

Yohji depositó a la chica en el suelo, aunque no pesaba demasiado, notó que su comportamiento cambió cuando ella lo miró. Sabía lo irresistible que podía ser en presencia de las damas, pero no le interesaban las niñas, sino las mujeres hechas y derechas.

"La misión ha fracasado" fue el frío comentario de Aya ignorando por completo a los demás, "habrá que reportarlo a Manx"

"¿Tu misión fracasó?" la chica se volvió a molestar, encarando al abisinio, "¿qué hay de la mía? Me tomó meses averiguar el paradero de Nx00 y su torpe amigo lo tenía que arruinar"

"Ya te dije que también fue tu culpa" Ken comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Nx00?" Omi preguntó en voz alta, quien alcanzó a distinguir esa extraña combinación de palabras, "no parece un nombre común"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Aya comenzaba a sospechar que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

"Perdónenme por ser tan descortés" contestó con sarcasmo, "y como no tengo nada que ocultar me presento, soy Neex Nekomi"

Una introducción fría sin lugar a dudas, la chica los miraba con recelo.

"Nekomi… ¿tienes algo que ver con el afamado científico y dueño de una empresa descomunal?" a Omi estaba sorprendido al escuchar el apellido de la señorita.

"Veo que mi apellido me delata, Ozamu Nekomi fue mi padre" por primera vez su mirada cambió, a una llena de nostalgia, "y como él siempre decía, los mejores tesoros son los que se guardan con mayor recelo, por eso son pocos los que saben quien soy"

"¿Y qué hace la hija de un científico persiguiendo a unos contrabandistas?" Yohji preguntó con gran curiosidad.

"Este no es el lugar adecuado para darles explicaciones, si en realidad quieren saberlo síganme"

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Neex se dirigió a la salida, recogiendo su arma en el trayecto. Los demás intercambiaron miradas, se entendían a la perfección y sin decir una palabra la siguieron. Querían descubrir el misterio completamente y la única manera de averiguarlo era escucharlo de su propia boca.


	2. Mission 2: La Propuesta

**UNA GATA MÁS A LA MANADA**

Por ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, incluyendo los de mi creación =3

**MISSION 2: La Propuesta**

El rugido del motor encendido de una motocicleta se escuchó en el momento que los chicos subían al convertible rojo de Aya, era Neex quien se les adelantó para indicarles el camino que habían de seguir.

Cruzaron la ciudad en menos de veinte minutos, el tránsito era fluido y la velocidad que llevaban rebasaba los límites permitidos, los cazadores blancos no se preocupaban por ese tipo de detalles y por la manera de conducir de la chica, supusieron que tampoco.

La moto se detuvo delante de una gran reja de latón, que abrió sus puertas de manera automática dando bienvenida a un camino empedrado que los conduciría hasta la casa principal, una mansión rodeada de un amplio jardín, era una hermosa construcción de ladrillo y grandes ventanales por los cuales se colaba la luz de la luna pues dentro de ella todo era oscuridad dándole un aire de soledad. De la fachada sobresalía una terraza cuyo límite era un barandal de piedra adornado con jardineras.

Estacionaron ambos vehículos a la entrada, donde el mayordomo ya los esperaba.

"Señorita Neex, ¿se encuentra bien?" la preocupación en el tono de su voz no pasó desapercibida para los Weiss.

"Estoy perfectamente, Wayne" sonriéndole a medias, le entregó su gabardina, "deja de preocuparte tanto"

"Es mi deber, señorita"

Si por fuera la mansión era enorme, por dentro era muchísimo más, el recibidor era una amplia habitación carente de muebles con excepción de una mesa redonda de caoba cuyo único adorno era una jarrón repleto de rosas blancas. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, sólo unas cuantas alumbraban la estancia y las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores.

"¿Debo preparar la cena para sus invitados?" preguntó con cortesía.

"No es necesario Wayne, necesito hablar con ellos"

Los chicos siguieron a esa extraña señorita, su delgada figura se movía con la elegancia de un gato sin hacer el menor ruido al caminar, los únicos pasos que se escuchaban eran las fuertes pisadas de los cazadores blancos sobre el pulido suelo de mármol.

Llegaron a una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, dedujeron que esa hubiera sido el despacho del Dr. Nekomi cuando trabajaba en casa. Era amplia y las cuatro paredes estaban repletas de libros del suelo al techo, en una esquina se ubicaba un modesto escritorio con su correspondiente silla alta. En la esquina contraria había una salita, dos cómodos sillones y una mesa ratona. Los chicos ocuparon ese espacio, mientras Neex tomaba una posición más cómoda sobre el escritorio.

"Bienvenidos a la mansión Nekomi" Neex rompió el silencio.

"¿Ahora si nos contestarás qué hacías en ese lugar?" Aya preguntó con insistencia.

"Así como ustedes tenían una misión, yo tenía la mía" tomó el teclado inalámbrico que se encontraba su lado y comenzó a teclear, una pantalla apareció a sus espaldas, "como les dije, mi presa era Nx00"

"Eso ya lo sabemos" indicó Aya, "pero, ¿qué intentabas hacer tu sola en contra de una peligrosa banda de contrabandistas?"

"Las apariencias engañan. En efecto, los que ahí se encontraban pertenecen a la pandilla de Masato Jun a quienes ustedes debían detener, sin embargo entre ellos había una persona que no es ordinaria, seguramente habrías acabado muerto" se dirigió exclusivamente a Aya, "una simple katana no lo habría vencido"

"Supongo que tu pistola si habría servido" contestó Ken a la defensiva.

"Tu eres el menos indicado para reclamar cualquier cosa" tomando su arma, se la arrojó a Omi quien la atrapó con agilidad.

No se trataba de una pistola cualquiera, el chico lo notó al momento de examinarla. Era liviana y observó que en lugar del cartucho, había una especie de batería.

"Esta hecha especialmente para atrapar a Nx00, por lo que es inofensiva ante cualquier otro blanco, especialmente seres humanos. Aunque hubiera errado mi disparo, no pasaría de un simple rasguño"

"Entendemos que tenías una misión" dijo Omi, "pero desde el principio has estado nombrando a Nx00 y dices que ésta arma sólo funciona con seres humanos, como si tu enemigo no lo fuera y su nombre suena como una máquina"

"Eso es lo que trato de mostrarles" en la pantalla apareció la imagen del segundo guardaespaldas, "les presento a Nx00, la más grande creación de mi padre, un bio-androide poderoso y a la vez peligroso. Ha adoptado el nombre de Satsujin (*asesino*) aunque estoy segura que lo conocían por otro nombre"

"¿Tu padre lo creo?" preguntó Yohji incrédulo, jamás hubiera imaginado que esa persona no fuera humana pues su apariencia era la de un ser humano completo.

"En cierta manera si, mi padre era un genio y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no lograba estar tranquilo hasta hacerla real" continuo con la explicación, "desde siempre quiso fabricar una máquina que emulara a los seres humanos, tanto física como psicológicamente. Desde muy joven empezó a trabajar en los bocetos, hasta que obtuvo un prototipo que se asemejara a su idea"

"Nx00" murmuró Omi.

"Por supuesto que mi padre nunca quiso que su creación fuera utilizada como arma, las empresas Nekomi son un claro ejemplo de eso, sin embargo uno no puede esperar que los demás piensen como tu. Hace cinco años, tanto los planos como el prototipo fueron robados"

"Déjame adivinar en manos de quien cayó" Yohji comenzaba a atar cabos.

Todos los caminos por los cuales los Weiss transitaban llevan a un apellido y ésta no sería la excepción.

"Mi padre se dedicó a investigar quien había sido el culpable de esa desaparición, no fue sino hasta hace un par de años que lo descubrió. Masato Jun, un miembro activo de la mafia japonesa y amigo del clan Takatori" la imagen cambió mostrando a un Jun más joven, "Se ha caracterizado por su excentricidad y su ambición lo ha llevado a tener en su poder las cosas más raras de conseguir. Le brindaron la oportunidad de adquirir un arma poderosa y pagó muchísimo dinero por ella, consiguiendo a un guardaespaldas invencible. El responsable de que esa arma fuera puesta en manos peligrosas, un antiguo amigo" escupió la última palabra con acidez, sus manos dejaron de viajar por el teclado dejándolo en el mismo lugar que lo encontró, "y colaborador de mi padre, su nombre ya no es importante pues esa deuda ha sido saldada"

"Supe que el Doctor Nekomi murió el año pasado" Omi señaló, quien intuía que la historia aun no acababa.

"No te equivocas" volvió a entristecerse, "fue en busca de aquel traidor, quería hablar con él, sin embargo… nunca regresó. Creo que jamás sabré que fue lo que pasó esa tarde, ambos murieron en lo que la policía reportó como un accidente dentro de un laboratorio, obviamente esa explicación se creyó. No puedo hacer nada para que mi padre vuelva a la vida, sin embargo lo único que me queda es acabar con mi misión, la destrucción de Nx00"

"Otro robot asesino" Aya suspiró fastidiado, "Debemos enviar el reporte a Manx y esperar lo que Persia tenga que decir"

"No hay necesidad de eso" Neex dijo con firmeza, "Kritiker está enterado de esta situación, acabo de llamar a Manx para informarle de tu estupidez"

Los cuatro chicos no salían de su sorpresa, cuando su anfitriona mencionó el nombre de su contacto, mas aun porque Manx no les había mencionado la presencia de esa letal arma si ponía en riesgo toda la misión, las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes de tener toda la información.

"Un momento" Ken se puso a la defensiva, "¿Cómo es que conoces el nombre de Kritiker? ¿Qué sabes tu de Manx?"

"Lo suficiente como para conocerlos a ustedes, un grupo de asesinos que intentan limpiar esta ciudad de gente como Jun, aquellos que han acabado poco a poco con el Clan Takatori" Neex analizó con cuidado las expresiones de sus invitados, demasiado tensas y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, "Pueden estar tranquilos, mi intención no es delatarlos"

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?" preguntó Aya con desconfianza.

Neex abandonó su cómoda posición y se acercó a la salita, quedando en medio de los cuatro, quienes ya estaban de pie.

"Es una coincidencia que Nx00 actúe bajo las órdenes de Jun, y eso lo convierte en un blanco para ustedes, sin embargo no podrán derrotarlo solo, me necesitan y lo mismo puedo decir de mi, fue un error el haber actuado por separado esta noche."

"Trabajamos solos" contestó Omi de una manera muy sutil.

"Lo sé, pero uno de ustedes tiene una deuda conmigo" miró amenazadoramente al pobre de Ken, "por lo que él tendrá que ayudarme, le guste o no"

"Definitivamente no me agrada" Ken empezaba a fastidiarse, él no era idiota, "no entiendo porqué debo ayudarte, simplemente actué de manera q no afectara mi misión. Tenías a Aya en la mira y yo no sabía que esa pistola era inofensiva"

"De cualquier forma lo arruinaste, de haber seguido tu plan original y haber acompañado a tus amigos no estaríamos en esta situación. Ambos cometimos un error que nos costará caro, otra oportunidad como esa no se presentará tan fácil"

"La señorita tiene razón" señaló Yohji antes de que Ken comenzara a discutir de nuevo, "Fallamos, pero nuestras misiones no se han acabado"

"Esto no será un servicio a la comunidad, les ofrezco todos los medios que están a mi alcance. Tengo a mi entera disposición una red de informantes, que en muchas ocasiones le ha servido a Kritiker, además de la tecnología por cortesía de Nekomi Labs, y por supuesto sus servicios les serán recompensados. Mi prioridad es Nx00, y a través de él llegarán hasta Masato Jun"

Neex los estudió nuevamente, en sus rostros se reflejaba la sorpresa, pero estaba segura que obtendría una respuesta afirmativa.

"No tienen que decidirlo ahora" se dirigió hacia la puerta, "pero es una oferta que tiene vencimiento"

Dejó a los weiss un tanto sorprendidos y con muchas cosas en que pensar.

"Vaya sorpresita que tenía guardada esta niña" Yohji se ajustó las gafas.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Ken.

"Está muy claro que tu obligación es ayudarla" Aya estaba listo para irse, "por lo que a mi respecta, puede ser que acepte su propuesta"

"Porqué no mejor esperamos hasta mañana y tomamos una decisión" Omi salió al rescate, pues Ken estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre su compañero.

***

Con la misión fracasada, los chicos abandonaron la mansión Nekomi y regresaron al Koneko, había sido una noche fuera de lo común. Pocas veces, por no decir casi nunca, dejaban las cosas a medias y en esta ocasión el pez gordo había escapado, pero el escenario había cambiado ya que Nx00, conocido con el nombre de Satsujin, entraba en escena, alguien a quien no habían puesto la atención necesaria. Por los datos que Manx les proporcionó, sabían que era una persona de cuidado, pero no el peligro que en realidad representaba.

Como todas las veces, era el deber de Omi preparar el informe correspondiente aun cuando Neex les había dicho que Manx ya estuviera enterada. Estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando Ken entró a su habitación, permaneciendo recargado sobre el marco de la puerta y con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Ya acabaste?" preguntó en un bostezo.

"Casi" tecleaba a velocidad sorprendente sin despegar la vista del monitor, "Es extraño que aun estés despierto"

"No puedo dormir" gruñó, "estoy cansado y quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo"

"A mi también se me iría el sueño si estuviera en tu lugar" murmuró entre risas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" se molestó ligeramente.

"Tu situación" continuaba burlándose, "ella misma lo dijo, te guste o no tendrás que ayudar a la señorita Neex. Como veo las cosas, no se cansará de reprocharte lo que hiciste, estaba realmente molesta"

"Y me lo tienes que recordar, es una salvaje con un pésimo carácter"

"Lo dices porque está enojada contigo, pero no me parece que sea una mala persona. Deberías intentar ponerte en su lugar, después de escuchar esa historia entiendo un poco porque está tan molesta al haber fallado. Tuvo mucha razón en enojarse contigo"

"¡Cuántas veces más tengo que justificarme! Reconozco que cometí un grave error, pero ¿acaso tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo?"

"Posiblemente, pero no fui yo quien cambió sus planes, si hubieras estado con nosotros el que se hubiera enfrentado a Nx00 hubieras sido tu y no Aya, a quién, por cierto, dejaste en una situación peligrosa. Sin embargo el hubiera no existe…"

"Ahora tengo que aceptar las consecuencias" de mala gana, interrumpió a su amigo, "no será fácil trabajar con ella, tener que soportar sus insultos e indirectas"

"Sabes, no creo que seas su único ayudante"

"Quieres decir que tu…"

"No sólo yo, escuchaste lo que Aya dijo y yo necesito un equipo nuevo" contesto al mismo tiempo que apagaba el monitor, "además podemos aprovechar las facilidades que la señorita Neex nos ofrece. Nekomi Labs. es famoso por su avanzada tecnología y no dudo que tenga conexiones por todo el país, sino es por todo el mundo"

"Viéndolo por ese lado, si nos conviene, pero insisto en que no me agrada trabajar con una persona con semejante temperamento"

"que por cierto es muy bonita" Omi hizo un comentario realmente acertado el cual Ken jamás se esperó, "No puedes negarlo, esa chica tiene su atractivo"

"Eso no es mi asunto" hasta ese momento no había reparado en que Neex fuera una mujer hermosa, simplemente se habían dedicado a pelear desde el principio, "Deberías preguntárselo al casanova"

"¿Yohji?"

"¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que la niña se rindió ante sus encantos? Estoy seguro que si él hubiera estado en mi lugar las cosas serían distintas y yo no tendría porque ayudarla"

"Pero no fue, y ya lo conoces, si le hubiera interesado esta noche no dormiría tranquilo en su habitación"

"De cualquier forma a nosotros que nos importa"

"Tienes razón y como yo si tengo sueño, mejor vete a pelear con tu almohada"

Sacó a Ken de su cuarto, pues él si estaba cansado y el sueño lo estaba dominando, además de que mañana sería el encargado de abrir la tienda.

El único que esa noche no pudo descansar fue el siberiano.


	3. Mission 3: El Lenguje de las Flores

**UNA GATA MÁS A LA MANADA**

Por ziann-schezard

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, incluyendo los de mi creación =3

**MISSION 3. El Lenguaje de las Flores**

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad en el Koneko no Sumu Ie, los chicos, ocupados de sus respectivas actividades sin hacer mención del bio-androide, ni siquiera de su encuentro con la extravagante Neex Nekomi. Parecía que un acuerdo implícito se había tomado, tal vez aceptarían la propuesta que se les ofrecía, sus ambiciones eran muchas y con la cantidad que recibirían, serían solventadas. Aunque no estaba del todo decidido.

Cuando la hora más concurrida del día se acercaba, un auto deportivo de color azul metálico, se estacionó frente a la florería llamando la atención de los transeúntes, pocas veces ese tipo de vehículos pasaban por el sencillo vecindario, exceptuando el convertible blanco de Aya al cual ya estaban acostumbrados. Su piloto era una chica de aspecto casual y al mismo tiempo porte elegante, vestida con una falda negra larga y una blusa azul cielo que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros; su cabello negro lo llevaba atado con dos broches, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su espalda y cuello. Fue imposible pasar desapercibida su presencia al bajar del auto, principalmente para el público masculino, todas las miradas la acompañaron hasta la entrada del Koneko, donde Omi se encontraba regando las plantas.

"Señorita Neex" dijo al momento que terminaba con un helecho, "¿qué la trae por este lugar?"

"Me dirigía a la oficina, pero antes quise pasar a saludarlos, me han dicho que tienen las mejores flores" contestó con una sincera sonrisa, "¿están todos?"

"Si" estaba sorprendido pues la chica que tenía enfrente era totalmente diferente a la que habían conocido la noche anterior, era alegre y confiada sin una pizca de orgullo, y nuevamente demostraba saber muchas cosas sobre ellos.

Ambos entraron a la tienda, en esos momentos Yohji se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador, ese día el era el encargado de la caja.

"¡Qué sorpresa!" fue el comentario del casanova.

"Bon jour" contestó con perfecto acento francés y cruzando los brazos sobre la barra.

"No creí que te volveríamos a ver tan pronto"

Ella le respondió con una coqueta sonrisa, que Yohji se limitó a ignorar.

"Iré por los demás" Omi los dejó solos y sonrió para sus adentros, moría por ver la expresión de Ken al momento de enterarse quien había llegado.

"¿Quieres saber nuestra respuesta?" Yohji bajó el volumen de su voz, pues algunas clientas estaban al pendiente de su conversación dirigiendo miradas asesinas a la recién llegada.

"No es lo principal, me interesan unas cuantas rosas"

"¿Adorno de oficina o regalo especial?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Regalo especial para alguien especial" contestó con picardía, "Sin importar el costo, ¿cuáles prefieres?"

"Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptarlas" contestó con sinceridad y desvió su seductora mirada hacia las dos chicas que estaban a punto de lanzarle unas cuantas macetas a Neex, tranquilizándolas.

"Entiendo" Neex volteó encontrando al par de chicas embobadas con Yohji, "supongo tienes que negarte siempre. Tal vez más tarde y sin interrupciones"

"Aunque la oferta es tentadora, no soy el indicado"

"Eres una persona difícil de convencer, pero no me rendiré"

En ese momento llegaron aquellos quienes faltaban, Aya caminaba al frente, sacudiendo las manos llenas de tierra, seguido por Ken quien venía con cara de pocos amigos y su humor no mejoró cuando se topó con la mirada traviesa de Neex, Omi los seguía de cerca.

"¿Parece que estamos todos?" Neex cambió a una actitud más fría, su intento de conquistar a Yohji había quedado en segundo plano.

"Estamos, pero no es el momento" contestó Aya con su habitual frialdad, "debiste haber esperado a que la tienda cerrara. Nuestros negocios no van de la mano"

"Que amigable" Neex comentó con sarcasmo.

"Y tu lo dices" fue la respuesta inmediata de Ken, quien no se podía quedar callado.

"Ah, ni siquiera noté tu presencia" le dio la espalda, "tu respuesta no es importante"

Antes de que Ken le contestara, la florería se llenó de ruido pues un grupo numeroso de estudiantes entraron causando gran alboroto y de inmediato rodearon a los cuatro chicos demandando su atención. Eso evitó que Neex golpeara a Ken, o que este último la ahorcara.

Entre las personas que llegaron se encontraban Sakura y Aya-chan.

"Hola, hermano" Aya-chan saludó primeramente a Aya quien le respondió con una breve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que era secuestrado por tres colegialas, "Hola chicos"

Siendo Aya-chan una muchachita muy observadora, se dio cuenta de la nueva visitante del Koneko.

"¿A caso una nueva conquista, Yohji?"

"Nada que ver, Aya-chan" negó rotundamente.

"¿Neex?" detrás de la hermana del abisino caminaba la tímida Sakura, quien miraba sorprendida a la chica de cabellera negra, los weiss desde sus posiciones alcanzaron a escucharla y ¿cómo era posible que Sakura la llamara por su nombre?

"¿Te conozco?" Neex la miró contrariada.

"En realidad" la voz de Sakura se entristeció, "estudiábamos en la misma escuela"

"Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo"

"Es normal, hay demasiados alumnos" contestó finalmente antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba al departamento de los chicos, Aya-chan la siguió aun más confundida que los demás.

"Será imposible hablar aquí" Neex suspiró resignada, hablando para ella misma pues los chicos estaban en diferentes ubicaciones de la florería, acosados por sus admiradoras.

"Hemos tomado una decisión, pero hablaremos más tarde" Aya había logrado despegarse un poco de su grupo, que ahora estaba con Omi, "sabemos donde vives"

"Pueden localizarme en las oficinas de Nekomi Labs. ahí estaré hasta muy tarde"

Se despidió lanzando un beso a Yohji quien sólo le sonrió, y a que Ken le dirigió una fría mirada, quien en respuesta la ignoró. Pudieron escuchar el motor de convertible arrancar y desaparecer a una velocidad anormal, esa chica amaba correr.

Por su parte, los chicos se dedicaron a atender su negocio ya que el resto de la tarde la afluencia de chicas no cesó. Era extraño poder encontrar a los cuatro reunidos al mismo tiempo y no se podía desaprovechar la ocasión.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde, las cosas estaban más calmadas. Sakura y Aya-chan los acompañaban, mientras dejaban la tienda en orden, sentadas a un lado del mostrador.

"Omi" Sakura se dirigió al bombay, "¿cómo es que conocen a Neex?"

"Es una difícil pregunta" respondió.

"Vamos, Omi-kun, yo también quiero saber" Aya-chan se unió a la plática.

"Parece ser que tu la conoces mejor" Yohji pasaba por ahí y alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta.

"Ya les dije que la conocí en la escuela"

"Pero ella no parecía conocerte" Aya-chan comentó.

"Así parece y no me explico porqué" jugaba con una servilleta y con su acostumbrado tono de voz respondió, "ella era mi mejor amiga"

"¡Sakura!" ambos se sorprendieron.

"A pesar de que es mayor que yo y no asistíamos a la misma clase, nos hicimos buenas amigas" comenzó a explicarles, no valía la pena ocultarles quien era Neex para ella, "siempre ha sido una persona muy solitaria, sin embargo jamás perdía la sonrisa del rostro, su optimismo es sorprendente, pero… no se que fue lo que cambió, hace más de un año que no es la misma y pareció olvidar muchas cosas. Dejó de asistir a la escuela y se hizo cargo de la empresa de su padre…"

"Hace un año, dices" Omi intervino, "hace un año falleció su padre, ¿no crees que eso tenga que ver?"

"Puede ser, entiendo que perder a su padre fue un golpe demasiado duro, pero cuando intenté hablar con ella su mayordomo me dijo que sería mejor que no volviera, todo por mi seguridad"

"Sakura" Aya-chan la abrazó con ternura, "todo tiene una explicación"

"Se está haciendo tarde" Aya apareció con un botón de rosa recién transplantado, su espíritu de hermano sobreprotector siempre se presentaba cuando Aya-chan andaba cerca.

"Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos"

"Denme un minuto, yo las llevo"

Desde hacía varios meses, Sakura y Aya-chan compartían un departamento cercano al Koneko, ahora eran muy buenas amigas y ambas tenían, a su manera, el cariño del abisinio. Era una excelente manera para que Aya las tuviera vigiladas y a las chicas no les importada, su rutina diaria consistía en visitar la florería después del colegio y en algunas ocasiones comer con ellos. Las clientas ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y simplemente las ignoraban, no las consideraban una amenaza.

Omi se quedó sobre el mostrador, observando como el trío se alejaba, sin dejar de pensar en el relato de Sakura. Yohji volvió a pasar solo para despedirse, ese día él era el encargado de las compras.

"Te dejaron solo" Ken se acercó.

"Así es…" suspiró, "La señorita Neex es una persona complicada"

"¡Hasta alguien se da cuenta que tratamos con una salvaje!"

"Dije complicada, no salvaje" aclaró, "es sólo un presentimiento, como si faltara información en su relato, sobre todo después de lo que nos contó Sakura, sus reacciones son muy contradictorias. Con esto no quiero decir que sea una mala persona, de lo contrario ya nos habría delatado y nada la detiene en hacerlo, sin embargo ha guardado nuestro secreto. Simplemente debemos tener precaución y no confiarnos demasiado"

"Yo insisto en que es una salvaje"

"¿No crees que deberían hacer las paces?" Omi rió por lo bajo.

"Yo ya me disculpé, es ella la que se pasa insultándome" se cruzó de brazos, "¿Cómo lograría?"

"Con un poco de imaginación" se dirigió a la jardinera de las rosas y comenzó a armar un bouquet, mezclando algunas peonias, rosas y lilas, "¿qué es aquello con lo cual hasta las chicas más rudas terminan ablandando su corazón?"

"Las flores… supongo" contestó dudando.

"Exacto" terminó el ramo adornándolo con un listón blanco, y se lo entregó a su amigo, "nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie"

"No vas a querer que yo…" miró con desconfianza el ramo.

"Si" sonrió maliciosamente, "estas a tiempo de alcanzarla en su oficina"

"Ni hablar" dejó el ramo sobre la mesa, "estoy seguro que acabaríamos peor de cómo empezamos, no me gusta pelear con mujeres"

"Si vas a trabajar con ella, tendrás que aprender a sobrellevarla" de nuevo le entregó el ramo, "Esto te ayudará a ganar puntos"

Ken aceptó de mala gana el pequeño y hermoso ramo que Omi preparó con toda intención, subió a su moto y se dirigió hacia las oficinas centrales de Nekomi Labs., una de las industrias más importantes de todo Japón. Apenas entendía porque le había hecho caso al menor de los Weiss, la idea de volver a ver a Neex le revolvía el estómago. Si las cosas no salían como su amigo planeó ya tendría una excusa más para salvarse de la situación.

Al llegar al edificio, se sorprendió por el tamaño que tenía, era más bien pequeño, de alrededor cuatro o cinco pisos, nada comparado con el gigante corporativo que ese encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, donde se establecía la planta principal.

En la entrada, lo primero que se veía, después de cruzar la puerta de cristal, era un mostrador de madera tallada con una placa de metal la cual tenía el logo de la compañía. Detrás de él, una chica lo recibió.

"Bienvenido a Nekomi Labs, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?"

"Traigo un esta entrega para a la Señorita Nekomi"

"Puedes dejarlas aquí, se las haré llegar cuanto antes" le contestó de manera coqueta.

"En realidad, preferiría ser yo quien lo hiciera" si ya había llegado tan lejos, lo mejor era que él mismo se encargara del asunto, una salida fácil sería dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, pero su amigo tenía razón de nada servía estar en constante batalla con quien sería su compañera de equipo.

"Entiendo" movió la cabeza en sentido negativo, "si estás muy interesado en entregarlas personalmente, no hay problema, puedes pasar"

"No malinterpretes las cosas, no estoy 'interesado' de la manera que piensas"

"Eso dicen todos, pero tómalo como consejo, la señorita Neex es demasiado exigente y si quieres conquistarla necesitarás más que eso"

"Ya te dije que no voy por ese lado" el humor de Ken no estaba para escuchar ese tipo de insinuaciones.

"La oficina de la señorita Neex está en el último piso" señaló la recepcionista sin creer en sus palabras.

El siberiano tomó el ascensor que lo dejaría justo en el penthouse, a las puertas de la oficina de Neex Nekomi. Mientras éste subía, pensaba si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse seguramente la recepcionista ya había avisado de su llegada y si huía contribuiría a aumentar las burlas de Neex, no podía quedar como un cobarde.

Cuando llegó a su destino, lo primero que vio al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, fue a la persona que él consideraba una salvaje detrás de un escritorio bien ordenado, se encontraba leyendo algunos documentos. Se veía formal y seria, concentrada en su trabajo.

La oficina no era muy grande, pero tenía muchas similitudes con la que se encontraba en la mansión, sólo que no había libreros. Una pequeña salita estaba frente al escritorio, el cual era acompañado por dos sillas más. Un gran ventanal estaba a sus espaldas, por el cual se colaban los últimos rayos de sol, seguramente en los días despejados podía verse la ciudad. Los acordes tranquilos de violines y flautas se dejaban escuchar por el lugar, dándole un toque clásico a lo moderno.

Ella pareció no darse cuenta de quien había llegado, un momento que Ken aprovechó para respirar y darse el valor para entrar, aunque por su cabeza aun pasaba la idea de dar media vuelta y no volver.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí lo que resta de la tarde?" comentó sin despegar la mirada de la computadora.

"Hola" Ken trató de ser cortés, dio unos pasos fuera del ascensor, mas no se acercó al escritorio.

"Cuando Ayame" se refirió a la recepcionista, "me dijo que un chico 'bastante' guapo me traía flores, tuve la esperanza de que fuera Yohji, sin embargo es una desilusión muy grande el saber que eres tu"

Se levantó del escritorio y con el mismo caminar felino se acercó pausadamente hacia Ken.

"Lamento mucho no ser quien esperabas" dejó el ramo sobre una mesa cercana, "y hubiera preferido que fuera él quien trajera esto. Aunque no creo que le intereses mucho, para él apenas eres una niña"

"Tal vez sea como dices, pero siempre logro lo que me propongo y él no va a ser la excepción"

"No se porqué me molesto en decirte esas cosas, francamente no me interesa"

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso, Neex con una sonrisa burlona y Ken con un pie fuera de la oficina.

"Debo confesar que te admiro" tomó el ramo y hundió su nariz en él, disfrutando de su aroma, "necesitaste un gran valor para venir hasta aquí"

"No fue idea mía, Omi insistió en que debía traerlas" molesto, cruzó los brazos.

"Ya decía yo, es un lindo detalle que obviamente no se te ocurrió a ti"

"Puedo tener lindos detalles, sin embargo tu no eres el tipo de persona que se los merece"

"Y según tu, ¿qué tipo de persona soy?"

"Una muy gruñona" murmuró, "y no muy agradable"

"Vaya, tenemos una opinión muy similar de ambos, pero también agregaría tu falta de inteligencia y sentido común"

"Eso me gano por seguir los consejos de Omi" gruñó, "jamás debí haber venido"

"Pero lo hiciste" depositó las rosas sobre su escritorio y nuevamente quedó de frente al siberiano, "A quien debo agradecer, ¿a Omi por la idea o a ti por traerlas?"

Ken la miró con suspicacia, ¿acaso estaba a punto de agradecerle?

"Supongo que a los dos" sonrió con naturalidad ocasionando la incomodidad del siberiano, era la primera vez que le dirigía una sonrisa sincera sin insultarlo.

"Pero tu me odias" respondió con recelo y listo para recibir una réplica sarcástica.

"¡Qué ideas las tuyas!" volvió detrás del escritorio sin sentarse, "por supuesto que no te odio, sólo me estoy cobrando tu error. Es bastante divertido ver como te enojas cada vez que hago algún comentario"

"¡O sea que soy tu payaso!" Ken pasó de la furia a la indignación.

"No seas tan dramático, recuerda que me debes mucho"

"Es difícil de olvidar y más aun cuando me lo recuerdas a cada instante. Tengo una deuda contigo y estoy obligado a cumplirla"

"Ya que tocas el tema" abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre perfectamente sellado color canela, deslizándolo sobre la superficie pulida del escritorio, "será mejor que tu y tus amigos vean esto. Los movimientos que planea la banda de contrabandistas para esta noche, seguramente llegaran al líder"

"Pero ellos aun no aceptan el trato" tomó el sobre sin abrirlo, era liviano por lo que imaginó no contenía demasiados papeles.

"Sé que aceptarán" dijo con seguridad.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Si tu no tuvieras la obligación de ayudarme, ¿lo harías?"

"Bueno" pensó un poco sobre la generosa recompensa que les había ofrecido, en otras circunstancias seguramente hubiera aceptado, no solo por el dinero sino por su sentido de justicia y deber.

"Tengo razón" nuevamente sonreía, actitud que le quedaba muy bien, "llévaselos, se que les servirá y espero que logren acabar con él"

"Ahora soy yo el que te da las gracias" se despidió, "cumpliremos nuestra misión"

Aya acompañó a su hermana y amiga hasta su departamento, se encontraba a un par de cuadras del Koneko y no fue necesario llevar el auto, Sakura permaneció en silencio todo el trayecto a diferencia de Aya-chan quien no paraba de hablar y recibía monosilábicas respuestas del abisinio.

Al llegar, Aya-chan le ofreció a su hermano que se quedara un momento. Él y Sakura se instalaron en la sala, mientras que Aya-chan se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un pequeño refrigerio, el sonido que ella producía era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, Aya siempre tan callado y Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¡Qué silencio!" exclamó Aya-chan, quien se les unió, llevaba un plato con un emparedado en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra, ocupando el lugar al un lado de su hermano, "¿en serio no quieren cenar?"

El silencio era su afirmación.

"Vaya" suspiró la chica, "ustedes si que son el uno para el otro"

"Buenas noches" Sakura se levantó de su asiento para encerrarse en su habitación.

"Si que está susceptible" murmuró entre mordidas.

"¿Tu sabes que le sucede?"

"Puedo suponerlo, está así desde que vio a la señorita Neex"

"Neex Nekomi… será mejor que hable con Sakura"

"No, hermano" lo detuvo, "no es el momento adecuado"

Negarse a una petición de su hermana era una de las cosas que el abisinio jamás haría, ella era la única con la capacidad de mover su corazón.

"No se que fue lo que pasó entre ellas, pero es algo que lastima a Sakura y si ahora la interrogas sobre el asunto, ocasionaras una reacción peor"

"Descuida, no lo haré" se levantó con dirección a la puerta, "Por favor dile a Sakura que no olvide regar esa maceta"

Una pequeña maceta, con un botón de rosa, adornaba la mesa del departamento.

"Gracias, hermano" Aya-chan sonrió con dulzura al mismo tiempo que su hermano cerraba la puerta.


End file.
